D-Squad Disciple
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A short series of drabbles that describe the highlights of each member of Colonel Gascon's squad of heroic droids. A tribute to the bravest and most competent D-Squad in the galaxy, beacons of light, love, purity and friendship in a dark, corrupt, adverse and hateful galaxy.
1. R2-D2, A Droid and a Half

**_R2-D2, A Droid and a Half_**

* * *

He always was a legend among astromech droids. His enthusiasm for adventure and stoutness in a fight meant that no enemy, no matter how dangerous, could get him down. Good fortune seemed to follow him everywhere, not only because of his many effective gadgets and his skill with them, but also because he was blessed with the best friends a droid could have, from many fellow astromechs to openly emotional Jedi to an amusing protocol droid. And he knew, somehow, that on this mission, he was destined to be the greatest hero of them all, possibly because he was the only member of D-Squad with enhanced rocket boosters and the ability to fly.

Yes, with his presence, the galaxy was a much more exciting place. And R2-D2, or Artoo, would always make sure it stayed that way.


	2. QT-KT, Cutie Little Girl

**_QT-KT, Cutie Little Girl_**

* * *

It was lots of fun being Aayla Secura's astromech droid, as well as R2-KT's twin sister. It wasn't every day a mech droid had feminine programming. She felt so much more individual as a girl droid, and it gave her an opportunity to compete with her sister for R2-D2's affections. The mech droid standing with her Twi'lek master enjoyed being colored pink, too, because it was her favorite color, and a cheery color.

Life was good, and goodness knew she was going to fulfill an exciting mission with Katie's boyfriend, Artoo, and three other droids. It was a blast, using her high-power magnet on top of her head, to collect floating bombs and mines, and to save Gregor's gun from Borkus. QT-KT, or Qutee, may not be as bold as Artoo, or as ambitious as WAC-47, but she was Aayla's only little girl. And yes, that was good enough.


	3. U9-C4, Let's Get Kicked

**_U9-C4, Let's Get Kicked_**

* * *

Life had been rather dull working for Jedi Knight Thongla Jur, but now things were starting to get more interesting. He was to go on a mission for the Republic, and had the company of three astromech friends of his, as well as a funny pit droid. It couldn't get better than this, could it?

With his new laser cutter, he could rip through security systems and battle droids alike, and it had a nice "kick" to it, too. The Force knew how eager he was to do his duty and become a famous Republic droid. He couldn't let the famous R2-D2 have all the fun and glory, now, could he? He seemed too "yellow" for this mission in some droids' opinion because of his paint job, but little U9-C4, or Ceefor, knew he was as brave as a junior Jedi Knight.


	4. M5-BZ, Clueless in the Cosmos

**_M5-BZ, Clueless in the Cosmos_**

* * *

He didn't know exactly what had happened. All he could tell for sure after his memory banks were removed, was that he belonged to a Jedi named Tera Sinube, and that he was on a Republic mission with a tiny alien riding around in his head, using it as a command center. How did he get himself into this mess? He knew, though, that he'd have to get his answers later, because now he had to focus on the task at hand.

The mission proved to be quite eventful for the clueless old agromech droid, but he still wondered how a droid like him without his old memory banks could be useful to the rest of his squad, besides as a command center for Colonel Gascon. But at last, when they got onboard a hijacked Republic cruiser and were attacked by buzz droids, he opened an airlock in hyperspace and sucked all the little critters, and himself with them, out into the cosmos. M5-BZ, or Beezee, would always be remembered as a hero.


	5. WAC-47, Corporal of Comedy

**_WAC-47, Corporal of Comedy_**

* * *

So, he had heard that he and his droid friends were going to be kicking some Separatist butt. And, oh, how much fun did that sound! Everybody complained about how terrible the war was going, and how it was so gratuitous its prolonged existence was. As far as this pit/pilot droid was concerned, you always had to look on the bright side of things, like how sunny each day was, or how the Republic was coming closer to victory in the war.

Anyway, this bungling little guy prided himself on being smarter than he behaved, or at least _thought_ he was smarter than he behaved. And he wanted to be something better than he was when he started out. First he was a simple pit droid, then he became a pilot, and now, Colonel Gascon had made him a Corporal. He just had to keep working at it. And keep up a good sense of humor. A good laugh kept the darkness away, so he said.


	6. D-Squad, Artificial Heroes

**_D-Squad, Artificial Heroes_**

* * *

One should never underestimate the power of a machine to do the unthinkable. D-Squad consists of droids that have not only worked with heroes, but have _been_ heroes themselves. These droids are not just machines; they are artificial life forms, machines programmed with complete personalities that have never been wiped from their minds. QT-KT is chipper and cute, like her name suggests, and duels with R2-KT for mastery of R2-D2's friendship. She will always help a good cause, for fun as well as for saving lives. U9-C4 is a little timid, but also daring and cunning, and doesn't mind helping the needy when he has an opportunity. M5-BZ, who lost his memory banks so Colonel Meebur Gascon could make his command center in his head, is nonetheless a loyal and stalwart companion who is willing to sacrifice his life to complete the mission at hand, no matter what the cost to his destiny. WAC-47, the pilot pit droid, is wacky and funny, and can be quite forgetful, but he's smarter than he acts, and is ambitious enough to take out Separatists in hopes of a higher rank in the army. And R2-D2, the biggest hero of them all, is a droid with a heart of gold, with a whole array of gadgets to use to help the friends he so deeply cares about, and he will stop at nothing to see that the galaxy remains a place for good people.

Yes, these droids belong in the hall of fame as much as any flesh-and-blood heroes. One thing they have in common is their innocence and purity in a galaxy gone corrupt. And these little tin cans will take their bravery and patriotism to their "graves," and who knew where they would go after that? Maybe even droids could experience an afterlife in the Force. One never knows until they get there.


End file.
